In cash handling devices (e.g., cash recyclers), some transactions are related and may include both the deposit of currency and the withdrawal of currency. As an example, if a cashier needs additional “one dollar” bills or additional “five dollar” bills, the cashier may take some of his or her larger denomination bills and exchange them for the smaller denominations that are needed. Thus, such transactions might not be considered a deposit, but an exchange.
However, in some situations when a user takes too long to complete the withdrawal portion of these transactions or, worse yet, completely forgets to withdraw the currency, the amount of currency in the cash handling device may be inaccurate. In addition, there is an opportunity for theft in these situations.